


Cherry Lip Stain

by rwdaf



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Drabble, Phandom - Freeform, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwdaf/pseuds/rwdaf
Summary: Inspired by #30-prompt.Dan's hurt from the past and burns the memories that remain.





	Cherry Lip Stain

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @ribenaflip on tumblr for betaing this for me!

“Dan, why are we here, it’s freezing?” Phil asked, wrapping his arms around himself tightly. The wind was cool, uncomfortably prickling at his skin, causing small bumps to form. They would go down momentarily though as his numb fingertips brushed over them in an attempt to warm himself.

“I told you, Phil, I don’t want any memories of him anymore.” Dan groaned, bringing a box from the old car they drove up here. Old maybe wasn’t quite the word to use when it came to this particular car. Vintage, possibly. It was the type of car that you might see in American movies from the 70s, yet 30 some odd years later, it still remained in near perfect condition. It was a Cadillac with stains on the front seat; stains that were no longer visible, but that still remained deep inside of Dan.

It was the stain of cherry red lipstick. The stain of a siren, who sang her song and tore his family apart piece by piece. His father wasn’t happy at home anymore, but Dan had known that for a long time. All while the smell of whiskey would waft through the house nightly and the awful stench of sex reeked through the halls, Dan remained silent.

He allowed his father to drown in the oh so sweet song of a siren who paralyzed him under her seduction. Her lips were a poison that stung his skin with each gently placed kiss and wouldn’t allow him to escape even if he wanted to one day. Her song rang from the depths of the oceans to the front seat of the car Dan once loved.

“What are you gonna do Dan? He - he is your dad.”

“I don’t know Phil! Burn every last reminder of him if I have to.” Dan looked at Phil with frustration as his eyes glossed over with tears that felt all too familiar lately. Breathing in deeply, he wiped the tears that fell from his eye which would leave an icy trail on his skin.

“What about the car he gave you?” Phil asked gently, resting his head on Dan’s shoulder as he snaked his arm around Dan’s side, soaking in the warmth that radiated from him.

“I’ll burn that too if I have to,” Dan muttered frigidly. Setting the box down on the ground, Dan took a step back. “Inside is every picture of him, and a few pieces of clothing my mum kept hidden in hopes that he would come back. Even she lost hope and gave up.”

Dan broke from Phil’s grounding grasp gently and headed towards the car. He could feel a mixture of poisons running through his veins that he had no idea how to keep under wraps. As each step drew him closer, the vile smell of gasoline mixed with metal slammed into him like a freight train speeding down the tracks.

He didn’t know if he could even tell someone how long his mind blanked, even if they asked. But one thing that he did know, in his nimble fingertips, he held a flame that swiftly was cast onto the box that he only moments ago soaked in gasoline, causing it to erupt into flames.

A wave of relief and guilt crashed over his head, but the only thing he was fully certain of was that he himself was no longer under a spell cast by the siren herself. That cherry lip stain could no longer leave a mark on him, even if it tried.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya and thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and you can find me on tumblr [@rwdaf](https://rwdaf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
